


Falling

by MiraculousMira10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMira10/pseuds/MiraculousMira10
Summary: When captured by the Galra, all you know is falling. All Keith knows is he has to get you back





	Falling

You ever have those dreams where you're just falling? You don't know how you started to fall, what you were falling into, you were just falling? And then when you wake up you get really startled? Imagine when you wake up it's in a Galran cell on a Galran ship in the middle of nowhere

Falling

Falling

Falling

When would you stop falling through this void? You couldn't be asleep, could you? The last thing you remember was running towards The Castle of Lions, then-

"Aahh!" You called out startled.

You had reached the bottom of that void and woken up. You looked around the room and lift your hand, well, hands as you see they are cuffed. You sigh and turn over to see a door. Light peeked out from under it, and a shadow told you someone was standing in front of said door. You rubbed your head as it began to pound, what the hell had happened? You remembered blasts of red and yellow, maybe explosions? But where was the rest of the team? You had come with Romelle and in the following months got into a relationship with Keith and became friends with the other paladins. Allura was your best friend, though it took a little work to get there. The pounding got worse and your last thought before passing out again was Keith....

~

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" Keith yelled, knocking over everything on his desk in a frenzy.

The castle had been attacked and you had gone missing leaving everyone to believe you had gotten captured. Every attempt to find you failed and it was taking it's toll. Keith slid to his knees and hugged himself.

"Please.......where are you......" He said sniffling.

The paladins had gathered outside his door after hearing the angry outburst. Everyone was worried for the two of you who seemed to be soulmates. Shiro knocked, "Keith, buddy you ok in there?"

"GO AWAY!!!" He replied followed by another crash.

Coran ran up to the paladins, "Everyone! Allura spotted a Galran prison ship! It's possible (Y/N)'s on it, and if not the ship she is on can be found from the ship!"

Keith's door opened, "What are we waiting for, let's go!" He said before running towards his lion.

'Please, please be safely on that ship!' he thought to himself as he jumped in, the paladins jumping into their own lions and taking off.

~

The hiss of a door opening and bright light brought you back to consciousness. You blink rapidly to clear your vision and almost screamed upon seeing Lotor. Like Romelle, you had discovered what he had been doing and had lost your entire family to it. You backed up into the wall as he stepped forward. He smirked and you wanted to wipe it off of that grape. The door hissed shut and you panicked.

"So here's the famous (Y/N), who somehow escaped my clutches and spread rumors about what we were really doing to our kind. I must say, I look forward to shutting you up, permanently!" He said stepping closer.

"Back off! Voltron will come for me!" You insisted ready to fight.

"I doubt they will, they have no idea where you are sweet (Y/N). I won't break you now, but enjoy your stay while it stays comfortable!" He cackles before leaving.

You hug yourself and sob. What if he was right, what if they never found you? No, don't think that. Think happy thoughts, think Keith....

~

With the ship in sight, Keith knew you weren't there. He just knew. He sighed and held his head in his hands.

"She's not here guys....." He said sadly.

"How can you tell, we didn't even look!" Lance insisted.

"I just know ok!? Think logically, she's a weakness to the team, they won't keep her in such an open area like that. Think bigger with more defences.......like Lotor's ship!" He gasped suddenly and his lion suddenly darted the other way.

"Keith, wait!" Pidge called as the others began to chase after him. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"Keith, think about it! We need a plan, they'll be expecting us!" Hunk said nervously.

"What if we're to late!?" He replied angrily.

"Keith, she's tougher than she looks!" Pidge insisted.

Keith scoffed, "Fine. Let's just hurry back, the sooner we get a plan the sooner we can save (Y/N)..."

And so the lions took off to create a plan.

~

Falling

Falling

Falling

Pain

"AAAAHHHHHH!" You screamed in agony as you regained consciousness.

Lotor had begun to break you. He shocked you till you passed out, then forced you awake with more power. It hurt, everything hurt. It hurt to move, hurt to think.

"I'll ask you one last time. Where. Is. VOLTRON!?" He screamed angrily.

Voltron had evaded capture when he attacked, so he settled for you. You hung limp in the restraints, each breathe stinging your lungs. Your screams of pain filled the room as more shocks were given. You called out for Keith a few times, but continued to get shocked. All you wanted to do was close your eyes and rest. You wanted the pain to stop, to see Keith. Hug him, kiss him, feel him.

Lotor grabbed your chin and lifted it so you looked right at him, "Why the hell aren't you cooperating? It's not that hard; you can save yourself a load of pain. Just tell me!" He said, dragging his hand over your cheeks and drawing blood. You winced.

He scoffed and set the machine on low so you'd get constantly shocked with low voltage. He then left you alone and you broke into tears. Your throat stung from all the screaming, your body ached, you could barely stay conscious. Your eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until they shut and you were falling again.

~

A plan had been made and put into action immediately. Keith has already snuck aboard the ship while everyone else was keeping the other Galran's busy. He looked in every cell nervously, freeing anybody that he saw. Then he came to a cell that had light pouring out from it, and it was guarded. Keith easily took them out using his bayard and almost cried out when he saw you

~

This time, you actually fell. But it was into someone's arms. They felt familiar, you couldn't quite place it as your head was all fuzzy and you felt tipsy. He slung you over his shoulder so he had an arm free and he booked it, shoving past all the sentries, dodging every blast, his only goal was to get you out safely.

'Yes, lion in sight- shit' he thought as Lotor stepped forward, blocking the way.

"Fuck off Lotor, I don't have time for this!" He yelled angrily.

"And I don't have time for this, hand her over!" He yelled, pulling out his sword. 

Keith set you down and kissed your forehead, he was gonna get through this. For you. 

~

You heard yelling, metal crashing against metal, you felt arms pick you up and carry you away. You finally came to your senses and sat up, almost bursting into tears when you saw Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in half an hour cause sleep is not a word in my dictionary so I apologise for how bad this is-


End file.
